Something to Talk About
by Mari217
Summary: Danny's insight on a case gives Steve and Catherine something to talk about. Oneshot.


_McRoller girls thx for all the fun! This one's for my new friend __**Sammy**__ who I met because we reviewed each other's fics and found we are kindred spirits. Hugs from Jersey, comin' at ya, Pittsburgh! Xo Mari_

_#_

_#_

**Five 0 HQ**

"The girlfriend is the key here, Steve."

As Danny and Steve walked into the bullpen at HQ their volume increased. Steve told his partner, "And you feel the need to repeat this to me, again, _why_, exactly? Andre's girlfriend isn't telling us anything, Danny. She went bat-shit and clammed up, and she's not even directly involved."

"She's the key because women talk to each other, Steven, in great detail."

As Steve strode to the center of the room where Chin was waiting, he pulled his bloody T-shirt over his head and slipped on the clean one he'd carried in from the Camaro's trunk. Their suspect's girlfriend had slammed her fist through a glass door while trying to get away from him and Danny. Before Steve subdued her, she'd bled all over his button down and T-shirt.

"Trust me on this, Steve. Elizabeth Kealoha knows about this guy's involvement and I'll bet you dinner at Side Street that her" Danny made air quotes "'BFF' knows a hell of a lot about it, too. Let's find the women she called and texted the most and talk to them."

Steve was shaking his head as they approached the smart table.

Chin slid a file onto the screen as he spoke. "Okay." He indicated the image. "At Danny's request, I pulled info on the two women Elizabeth Kealoha was in touch with the most. We have Maggie O'Reilly and Denise Santinelli. Denise lives in Pittsburgh but Maggie's right here on Oahu." The woman's driver's license and history popped onto the screen and Danny made a satisfied chortle.

"They were college roommates? Ha! _This_ one knows enough about Andre and Elizabeth's personal business that she's our tipping point, mark my words. Hey, Cath, Kono!" Danny called to the two remaining members of their team.

When Catherine and Kono joined them in the bullpen, Danny explained his theory as Steve scoffed. "Just because you think Elizabeth told this woman every detail of her life doesn't mean she's got a line on Andre. But, what the hell..." Danny knew his best friend wouldn't be able to sit idle "we've got nothing else so let's go talk to her…" He started for the door until his partner's voice held him back.

"Uh uh, Steve. Send Kono." Danny nodded toward her; "And, I did not say Elizabeth told her friend Maggie every detail of her life. What I said was, Maggie's best friend thought her boyfriend was cheating, they're college roommates, and they're Kono's age. Maybe Kono can connect, give her a few hours. If she gets nothing, dinner's on me."

Kono smiled. "You're on! I got this, Boss." Danny could see the spark in her eyes, and the way her hand subconsciously gripped her badge. After months away, she was happy to be home, back with her ohana, back with the team and Chin's proud smile didn't escape Danny's keen eye any more that it escaped Steve's.

Steve raised an eyebrow. "So, Elizabeth not only knew about Andre's plans but she told her friend, Maggie? Details. About a felony. Not because it bothered her that he was a scumbag who was breaking the law, but because she thought he was cheating on her with the hooker he was using to run his illegal weapons? Unbelievable." Steve shook his head and Danny noticed Catherine nodding.

"Think we're onto something?" Steve looked from his girlfriend to Danny and back. She was holding out a clean button down, which he took with a grin that clearly showed his appreciation at how well she knew him. "Thanks."

"Yeah, I think so. Enough that I think it's worth a shot. If Elizabeth thought Andre was cheating, she may have confided in her friend. She'd be pissed, but she loves the guy so not pissed enough to tell the police about the gun running and get him arrested."

"See, I'm right on this, Babe. " Danny smiled at Catherine and wishing Kono luck, walked into his office while she went over the details with Chin and Steve.

#

**Five hours later, Side Street**

"Thank you, thank you, one and all." Danny tipped his beer, bowed theatrically for his friends and smiled.

"Maggie told me enough that we knew where to find Andre's stash of guns in a couple of hours. Good call, Danny." Kono smiled. It was good to be home. "Maggie felt for her friend, but never liked Andre, thought he was as ass. Elizabeth had told her he was 'into something shady' but when I told her it was gun running, she completely cooperated. She said she'd 'rather have Liz pissed at her and alive than with a criminal who could get her killed'."

"Ahhh, see, other than my beautiful, perfect daughter, my years in the marriage from hell allowed me to hone my insight into the female mind. An insight gleaned by having grown up with not one, but two, very talkative Jersey girls for sisters. Ladies" he waved his beer at Kono and Catherine "tell each other _way_ more details about _everything_, than we poor bastards will ever imagine." Danny looked proud of himself and as everyone laughed, the women shared a knowing look.

Steve snarked, "We all have our skill sets, Danno" and raised his beer.

"Thank you, Mr. '_I know how to kill a man 500 ways with a paperclip'_, and I _guarantee_ you that Catherine's BFFs" he looked pointedly at Kono "here and around the world know quite a few details about _your_ … ahem … _skill_ _set_. Now, stick a crow bar in your wallet and settle up so we can all call it a night, I gotta get home to Grace before the sitter goes into overtime."

Kono chuckled and Chin just smiled and finished the last of his beer. Steve looked unsettled as he tossed a few bills on the table and they all stood up to leave.

Danny slapped his best friend on the back, unable to keep from elaborating as they followed a bit behind Cath and Kono to the exit. Out of their earshot he said, "You know how guys talk more when they don't give a shit? Hook ups, one night stands, casual sex stories are all fair game. Once we start to care, we get protective, and we _stop_ talking, stop naming names."

At Steve's nod, Danny continued "It's the _opposite_ for women. They're more open; give each other _more_ details when they're involved. I seriously have no doubt that Rachael's sister, who she happens to consider her best friend, knew _exactly_ when we hit the skids, _exactly_ when we stopped having sex and if I'm right, and I think I am, all about our little second chance a couple years back. Do not get me started on how they all look at you and snicker when you come home after a bachelorette party where there were 'guess this or that about my guy' games…" Danny chuckled at his best friend's look. "Just … ya know what? Go home, Steve."

Danny waved him off with a grin. 'Your time will come, my friend, your time will come.' He thought as he watched his friend quicken his stride to catch up with his girlfriend.

#

####

**McGarrett residence**

"Cath?"

"Hmmm?" Catherine could see the question in Steve's eyes since they'd left Side Street. The bemused look was adorable and endearing. "Go ahead, ask me. Out with it." She gave him an encouraging smile as she put away her weapon and unclipped her badge.

"What Danny said, how much of that was bullshit?"

"Not much, actually. But it depends on the woman, just like it depends on the guy. It's not like I don't talk to my close friends, but Kono was _your_ team member before she was _my_ friend, so too many details and we get into awkward knowledge about her boss. And lots of my Navy friends _are_ guys, so while I'm sure they'd have liked details ... hell, they'd have liked pictures ... they're not applicable.

Now, my roommate from Annapolis, Carrie? Well, let's say I know the color of her husband's underwear and she knows you have a … penchant … for seeing me in, and out of, cammies and a little something about the supply closet in Kabul." Catherine leered at him.

Steve shook his head "So I could bring up the foxhole thing at the next reunion?" He grinned wickedly.

"You could." She chuckled "But really, Steve, l wasn't spewing details about our sex life in the Navy Intel break room, if that's what you're asking. You know as well as I do how fast that can bite you on the ass."

"I'm also pretty confident that even when we first got together and were keeping low key while we were on assignments in different hemispheres, you weren't fist bumping your friends and boasting about details, am I right, Smooth Dog?"

Steve's "_That's_ _different_." was so fervent, she stood stock still as he looked down at her, took the badge from her hand and placed it on the night table. "We … I … a lot of those guys knew you, Cath, I wouldn't give them ammo to act like assholes and make comments. Not about _you_." He kept her hand in his. "_Never_ about you."

Catherine's heart flipped at the look in his eyes. She placed a hand on his cheek and ran her thumb across his bottom lip. "Thank you."

"Danny was right." He kissed her palm, then stepped closer.

"Yeah, I know." She wrapped her arms around his waist and pulled him forward, tumbling them both onto the bed.

The seriousness of the moment passed, but Catherine's heart was full. "C'mon, Commander, give me something to talk about…"

#

_End thx for reading_


End file.
